


A Little Slice Of Heaven

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, I entirely blame you Omoni, I feel odd putting "no archive warnings apply" since it's a smut fic, I mean look at the title, Lewff, Lucina got the moves, One Shot, Robin is gay everybody, Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Unmarried, Vanilla, basically the opposite of rough sex i guess, because i have zero fucks left to give about this right now, i came up with that in five seconds, ooh aren't i original, probably, short fic, this is very vanilla don't expect anything special, though do prepare to have your teeth rotted out because I'm a sap, vanilla sex, what are the technical terms for this kind of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Sometimes, you need to forget about reality- if only for a moment.also what's the fucking difference between mature and explictedit: i hate this don't read thissecond edit: ignore the above, this is soft and pure documentation of my early days as a baby gay





	A Little Slice Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a novice writer, and I'm exploring with these fics. My one-shots are especially experimental, and I usually end up hating them a few days after posting them. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Robin was tired.

The tactician more flopped onto her bed than anything as soon as her clothes were off. As if the action had summoned her, Lucina jumped onto the mattress next to her girlfriend, landing a pose that had clearly taken much practice. “Hi,” she said breathlessly.

Robin couldn’t help smiling- thankfully, she was facing the wall at this point, so she could pretend that Lucina didn’t see through her facade. “Hello yourself,” she said sleepily. “What are you looking for, huh?”

“You know perfectly well what I’m looking for.” Lucina began almost absentmindedly stroking Robin’s side as she spoke. “We’re both naked. That plus bed equals…? Come on, you’re the tactician.” 

Robin found it hard not to laugh. “Well, the logical conclusion most would draw from that is that you’re requesting sex. But that, in and of itself, could have many results and connotations…”

The princess shifted over, snuggling close to Robin. “It depends on what you want, really.”

“Hmmm.” Robin playfully threaded one of her legs in between Lucina’s. “Nothing too active for me tonight, I’m afraid. I’m pretty tired from everything today…”

“Then you’re in for a treat tonight.” Lucina moved closer, her soft chest touching Robin’s rougher skin. “I have a plan specifically for this situation.”

Robin was about to respond with a remark about how  _ she  _ was usually the one coming up with plans in this relationship, but was cut off rather effectively by a kiss to her neck. The tactician's breath hitched for a moment, before she let it out in a sigh of pleasure.

Lucina stretched her neck out, inching around to Robin’s front, before breaking off with a frustrated grunt. “You know, this would be a lot easier if you’d turn around.”

Grinning, Robin did as requested, pulling her leg back out from the princess as she flipped around. Lucina waited for the tactician to settle before shifting forward and kissing Robin right in the middle of her chest. 

The shorter of the two sighed again, closing her eyes in bliss. Lucina worked along the inner sides of Robin’s breasts, kissing softly but confidently. When she reached an already firm, hard mound, the tactician keened softly; a quiet, high note that thankfully didn’t strain her vocal cords. 

Lucina hovered over the one spot for a while; when she pulled away her lips, Robin tried to keep her small whine purely internal, but it was a lost cause. It didn’t turn out to be a problem in the end, as the noise only pushed Lucina further. In her excitement, she pushed her centre up close to one of Robin’s legs, but pulled herself away, worried that she was going too fast- she started later, in her plan.

The tactician whimpered a little in her throat- she was getting into it more quickly than she had anticipated. “C’mon, go ahead,” she said softly. “Please?”

Lucina certainly wasn't opposed to that. Carefully, she hooked her legs around one of Robin’s, moving her core closer to her partner’s. The tactician impatiently scooted herself closer, hovering just out of contact; a little nervous, as always.

“Ready?” Lucina whispered, her face flushed and voice a little weak from anticipation.

“Ready,” Robin responded.

“Really?”

“Luci, just do it.”

“Okay, okay!” Lucina laughed a little. Even though this wasn’t their first time by any means, she still couldn’t help feeling a bit shy.

With decisive force, she pushed her own heat up against Robin’s, and they both cried out. The tactician felt herself go warm, all throughout her body, and pushed closer to Lucina, her face fitting neatly along her partner’s neck, her mouth and lower face covered by the smooth skin of Lucina’s chest. Lucina closed her eyes tightly, face flushed; her sound was a bit stronger than Robin’s own, her voice thick with arousal as her gut ached from pleasure, as well as the desire for  _ more. _

The princess tilted her hips, angling herself more directly onto Robin, and pressed deeper. The tactician breathed in sharply, and after the initial jolt, found Lucina’s pace slow enough that she could still find air easily. 

Slowly, the more active participant shifted, angling the edge of her slit more neatly into Robin’s own. After a moment’s breath, Lucina slid herself down slightly; the two’s liquids mixing together to make the contact all the more slippery. Her partner gasped, pressing her face harder against Lucina as she shook; the sweet friction shimmering through her body in waves of overpowering sensations.

“M-more,” Robin managed to stammer out. “Faster, please…”

The bluette obliged. She added a thrust with each slide, moving her hips in a circular pattern. Quite unconsciously, her blonde partner found herself matching her rhythm; reaching out to her core, until-

Robin let out a long, wavering note, pulling away from Lucina as her climax crashed into her. As she shuddered with the remnants of pure pleasure, the princess moved closer; gently stroking her partner, comforting her through the aftermath.

As it turned out, Robin needed little comforting (though she still enjoyed it, of course). She felt so wonderful, it was hard to describe- it was as if her pains and worries had drifted away temporarily, leaving nothing but a warm cloud of pleasure. It was a relief to, for just this moment, let go of all the things that hurt and just lay here, in Lucina’s embrace.

It wasn't long before sleep had her. The princess let out a soft sigh as she absentmindedly gazed at Robin’s peaceful face. She was feeling quite tired herself.

Lucina wasn't quite sure what happened after, but what we do know for sure is that the next morning, the two were sound asleep, hands still interlinked.


End file.
